A Lesson on Sharing
by Sushi-taro
Summary: Human AU, so human names used. After yet another breakup with Arthur, Alfred goes to his stepbrother's house for some comfort. What starts off as a conversation turns into a little life lesson even he can't ignore. And then it becomes a bit more than just a talk. M for a reason. Guess who tops? Request from Siku Kirkland for her wife, Sesi Braginskaya. Not my cover art.


_(originally posted: 04/23/2013)_

* * *

_Happy Birthday Sesi; this one's for you!_

_**I do not own Hetalia.**__ If I did, history would die._

* * *

**A Lesson on Sharing**

* * *

Matthew Williams sighed as he got two mugs of coffee from the kitchen. It wasn't uncommon for Alfred to come over, especially unannounced, but this was becoming ridiculous. And it wasn't hard for Matthew to figure out why.

Taking the mugs to the living room, he gave one to Alfred before sitting down next to him on the couch. "No milk, lots of sugar."

Alfred looked up and smiled. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." The Canadian began stirring creamer and maple syrup into his coffee, legs up to his chest. Alfred wasn't drinking his. Instead, he set it down on the coffee table. Matthew sighed. "Okay, talk. What happened this time with Arthur?"

The following conversation was one Matthew had heard a million or two times. He nodded in intervals and made noises of acknowledgement whenever Alfred asked for his opinion. He learned over the last few months that there wasn't a point in trying to interrupt his step-brother whenever he was on a rant. He'd finish when he was finished as always.

It was getting on his nerves.

"Alfred…" When the American continued his complaining, Matthew shouted, "Freddie, shut up!"

That stopped the older in mid-yammer. His brother never interrupted.

"Look, I know you're upset about Arthur, but isn't this too much? You two've broken up at least ten times in the last three months. Yet you're still utterly hopeless without each other. So you've got to compromise, eh?"

"Compromise?" Alfred almost scoffed (something he'd obviously picked up from Arthur's frustration). "Compromise with what, exactly?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, everything?" he asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Matthew was ready to pull out his hair. Did he really have to spell it all out for his brother? Evidently he did. "I think there's some pig-headedness in the relationship. Especially from you. Maybe you could try to stop being a control-hog and start looking from Arthur's perspective once in a while."

Silence, then:

"I don't get it."

"It's simple, Al! You're too selfish!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"No, you really pretty much are, Alfred!"

"Fine," huffed the American. "Prove it."

"Prove it…? Ugh!" Matthew raked both hands through his hair, cursing the thick-headed idiot, before meeting Alfred's eyes and starting. "You want me to prove it? Fine, I'll prove it. Let's analyze your relationship with Arthur, eh?"

"Now hold up, bro! That's way to perso-"

"When was the last time you went to a restaurant of his choice?"

Silence.

"How about a movie he wanted to see? When was the last time you saw something he was looking forward to?"

More silence.

"And there's the issue of paying, eh? I bet you've never paid for anything during a date. Am I right?"

Alfred looked away.

"You've never let him top either, have you?"

The American's blue eyes snapped up. "How the hell do you know that?"

The Canadian shrugged. "I can tell, Al. You're not the type to just back down. And you're coarse in all aspects. I bet that includes sex. You probably have no sense in foreplay. I bet you're the kind of guy who finishes before your partner's satisfied and never finishes them, eh?"

When there was no response, he repeated, "Eh?"

Alfred's cheeks puffed and he grumbled, "Fine, you're right."

"Knew it."

"As if you're one to talk."

"Excuse me?" Now it was the Canadian's turn to look insulted. Baffled, he stared at Alfred. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not like you've ever topped or played dominatrix or anything before."

The smug expression on Matthew's face stopped Alfred in mid-thought. His eyes widened considerably as he gawked. "You're kidding. You?"

"Don't act so surprised, Freddie. It's not like I share my private life with anyone."

"B-but you…and that stuff…what? The fuck, you're not…hell naw!"

As Alfred continued to blubber, his Canadian brother sighed and explained. "Okay, listen. Gil and I have been trying various activities as of late. We've found something different each time: outfits, positions, roleplays, kinks, et cetera. It's not uncommon for me to play the lead."

"What?"

"He's got a thing for BDSM." Matthew shrugged and smiled a bit (Alfred would add "extremely fricking sadistically"). "Guess I do to. Gil likes being tied and gagged and stuff. The whole nine yards."

"TMI dude!" Alfred shouted, clasping his hands over his ears. "Seriously, did I have to know that?"

"Probably not," admitted Matthew, "but I think you should know that I may not seem like the dominant, but I am. Just like I think Arthur doesn't seem like the kind who wants to bottom every single time. Especially in the same way. I bet he thinks your sex life is too vanilla."

Alfred was, once again, lost. "What's vanilla mean in this context?"

"Think of ice cream. Not hard for you, eh?"

"What about it?"

"How would you describe vanilla ice cream, in one word?"

"Umm…sweet?"

"How about plain."

Alfred shrugged. "That works too."

"Exactly!" The Canadian pointed at his brother accusingly. "You're too plain when it comes to activities in bed!"

"I am not!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Have you ever used any toys?"

"Well, no…"

"Done it anywhere aside from a bed?"

"No…"

"Tried more than one position in succession in more than once session in one day?"

Alfred tried to decipher everything Matthew said. When he did, he shook his head slowly.

The Canadian nodded. "There you go. Vanilla, through and through. I'm not surprised Arthur runs off to Francis every time you two break up."

"Wait, the Francis we know? That Francis?"

"Yes, that Francis."

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S FUCKING FRENCHIE!?" Then Alfred frowned. "How'd you know he's with Frenchie?"

"'Frenchie' happens to be my cousin, Freddie," Matthew reminded. "And he's got a ridiculously loose tongue when it comes to his sex life, eh? I've gotten a lot of feedback on numerous different people from him. Especially Arthur. He said, and I quote, 'That little Britain is one of the most intriguing people I've ever met in bed. Though I always top him, of course!'"

Alfred flinched. "Again, TMI."

They sat in an awkward silence, sipping their coffees. Matthew could tell that Alfred was trying to process everything that had just been said. Which would be a few moments.

Matthew got up and went back to the kitchen, where he got some Neapolitan ice cream from his freezer. Dumping a hearty amount into two bowls and putting it away, Matthew got out several condiments from his cupboard and refrigerator and went back to the living room.

Alfred hadn't stirred from his stiff position. Matthew dumped the armload of items onto the coffee table and handed him a bowl of ice cream, taking the empty coffee mug. "Here. This might make you feel better."

"I will never look at vanilla ice cream the same again," he murmured.

The Canadian shrugged. "Deal with it. You could easily say the same thing about bananas and leather belts and whipped cream, but the world keeps spinning, eh?"

"Whipped cream?"

"Gil forgot the lube once." When Alfred slowly put down his ice cream, Matthew insisted, "It was a different bottle! And I threw it away once we used it!"

The American chose to ignore the comment. Sitting, Matthew began to pour maple syrup onto his ice cream, followed by coconut and raspberries. Alfred continued to sit in silence before leaning forward and grabbing every caramel and chocolate related topping, piling it high.

"Whipped cream?"

"No thanks."

"Your loss."

Matthew finished his ice cream and was shocked to find that Alfred had barely poked at his. This was truly concerning; Alfred never passed up on food.

"What now?" he asked.

Alfred stirred his now-melted sweet casually. "It's not so vanilla anymore, is it? It's all chocolate and caramel and stuff. It's all stirred up now, different. Do you think I could manage this too? With sex, I mean."

Matthew thought about it for a second, then nodded slowly. "I can't see why not."

"Really?"

The sudden outburst made the Canadian jump. He laughed a little. "Yes, I think it's quite possible."

Alfred was instantly cured of his earlier depression, jumping up and laughing and shouting about how he was the hero. Matthew just shook his head and laughed. It wouldn't be long until Alfred came up with the next problem.

As if on cue, the older stopped celebrating. "Wait a second. I have no idea how to change up my sex life! Oh no! What should I do?"

"Well, that's what the Internet's for, eh?"

"Not funny, Mattie!"

He raised his hands in mock-innocence. "Fine, fine. Why not ask someone?"

"Like who?"

"How about Francis? He knows a lot about Arthur. Maybe he could help."

Alfred shuddered at the thought. "No thanks."

"And I doubt you'd want to talk to Gil, eh?"

He nodded.

Matthew thought for a few moments, then a brilliant and terrible idea came into his mind. "Well, this'll be awkward, but…maybe I could show you how it's done."

"You?" Even Alfred seemed concerned about the idea. "Like, explain it and stuff, right?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of…showing."

Gauging the horrified expression on Alfred's face, Matthew began to speak quickly. "It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, I'm experienced in all the sexual aspects that you obviously aren't. You haven't got anything needed. This is a win-win situation for you."

"Sex with someone else while I'm dating?"

The Canadian shook his head. "You broke up. Others are fair game."

"But we're brothers!" cried Alfred.

"Step-brothers," Matthew reminded him.

The American squirmed. "But we've lived together for years! That's just awkward!"

"You could say that to every couple and family living together."

"…That's disgusting."

Matthew shrugged. "We can do this or you can stay ignorant and vanilla in bed. It's up to you."

After a long pause of silence:

"Fine. But just this once." Alfred pouted.

Instead of replying, Matthew pushed his brother back gently onto the couch cushions. He gave a confident grin. "I'll explain everything as I go, okay."

"Isn't that just awkward?" Alfred asked.

"It is," Matthew admitted, "but if it's for your learning, I'll manage." He smiled. "I'll start with a kiss, okay?"

He leaned forward and rested his lips lightly against Alfred's. When the American didn't react, he pulled away. "Try to be a bit more natural. A kiss is supposed to be a reflection of your emotion. Try to put some more passion into it."

Alfred nodded. Matthew kissed him again, but this time his older brother leaned into it. Their lips began to mold together, heads tilting for a better angle. Matthew moved forwards so he was straddling Alfred.

Though his movements were practiced and perfected, the least could be said for his brother. The older male's hands roamed Matthew's body, never stopping or holding on. Wow; talk about lack of a power bottom. The Canadian finally stopped the feverish feeling by guiding Alfred to the small of his back. Alfred's hands moved to Matthew's hips, holding him close, as Matthew tangled his hands through Alfred's hair.

Matthew pulled away slightly. "Better," he breathed before leaning back in. This time, he nibbled on Alfred's bottom lip, feeling the older gasp slightly under him. Before long his tongue was rubbing against his brother's for entrance.

They battled like that until Alfred pulled away from lack of oxygen. He was panting, face flushed. And from what Matthew could feel, extremely aroused.

Matthew couldn't help but grin. "You get turned on from just that? No wonder Arthur has so much fun with you!"

"Sh-shut up!" he muttered, embarrassed.

"Take your shirt off," commanded Matthew while pulling his hoodie over his head, revealing a flat and well-toned body, though quite pale.

Alfred hesitated, then reluctantly yanked his t-shirt off.

"Glasses too."

Once they were gone, Matthew continued. "Right, now comes the foreplay. In case you don't know, it's when one teases their partner to get them more excited. Though I don't think you really need any more of that, eh?"

"I know that, Mattie," Alfred huffed indignantly while rolling his eyes. "And that was mean."

"Good. Then you won't be shocked when I do this."

Then Matthew took one of Alfred's erect nipples into his mouth. The older made a strangled noise from the back of his throat as the younger's tongue rubbed against the hardening nub. Then he full-out screamed as Matthew bit down and sucked.

The Canadian pulled away. "Seriously?"

"Shut up and keep going," commanded Alfred.

Matthew didn't hesitate to continue his abuse. He soon moved to the other nipple. The now-neglected one wasn't forgotten, though. Matthew's nimble fingers found their way to the other and continued where his mouth left off.

Alfred moaned at the touches, unsure how to react. He was obviously sensitive there, but this was ridiculously good simulation. His pants seemed to be tightening at an uncomfortably fact rate with each breath he managed.

Matthew's mouth soon left the nipped chest and headed down, leaving bite marks and flushed skin as he continued south. He didn't leave anything too permanent; he didn't feel like getting on Arthur's bad side anytime soon, and knowing his brother was a blabbermouth, the Brit would know sooner of later what happened.

Deeming complete as Alfred's fingers found their way into his hair, the Canadian pulled away with a pop.

"Guess we should continue. Foreplay's over."

Matthew shucked his pants and boxers off easily, flinging them into the corner with skill that only came from practice. He sat up and took a look at the American.

Alfred had been reduced to a writhing, panting, flush-faced mess under him. The tent in his pants was pretty obvious by then. Matthew pawed it a bit, causing the other to keen in response.

However, when Matthew went for Alfred's pants, the older began to panic. "Wait! Stop! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"Why not? Far as I can tell, this little guy is enjoying my treatment a lot, eh?"

"That's not it!" Alfred shouted as he smacked away Matthew's toying hand. "I don't wanna get ass raped!"

Matthew sat in shocked confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. I don't want your dick up my ass. If I'm going to give my virgin ass away to anyone, it's Iggy. Not some dude I've lived with practically all my life! Especially when that person is my brother!"

"Alfred, I wa-"

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm not going to take it! I refuse!"

"Al-"

"And you're pretty big. It won't fit!"

"Listen…"

"No, you listen! Dammit Mattie, I'm not ready for this!"

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

That got his attention. The American stopped his sniveling to look up at his brother. The Canadian's blue-to-violet eyes were alight with fire.

"I was NOT planning on taking you virginity in that respect."

"You…weren't?"

"Of course not." Matthew began to state matter-of-factly, "For starters, we did grow up together. Even I think this goes too far. Besides, I don't have any lube, so not only would you be in pain and bitch about it, but I'd have to live with that. My partner – my _only_ partner – is Gil. Final."

Alfred seemed relieved enough. Then he asked, "What were you planning to do instead?"

"Take off your pants and I'll show you."

Alfred did as he was told.

"Turn on your side."

He did.

"_Bon_. Now, squeeze your legs together."

"What?"

"You heard me." The Canadian pointed at them. "Squeeze."

"Okay then…"

Once he did, Alfred tried to speak, but his brother cut him off. Matthew was lying down behind him. He felt a stroke of reassurance.

"We're going to be doing non-penetrative sex, intercrural."

"Thanks for the step-by-step," muttered the American.

"Ready Freddie?"

"Never say that again, bro," Alfred said, causing Matthew to smirk. Instead of responding, he began squeeze between his brother's clenched legs.

Alfred hadn't been expecting the heat that came rubbing through. Or the way that Matthew's manhood was rubbing against the underside of his. Which, he would add, was delicious friction. He groaned.

The pace was slow at first, but Matthew was gradually picking it up. Alfred helped too, trusting back into the motion and bucking at odd intervals. His moans soon filled the room as Matthew began to pant.

He kicked it up a notch, angling them so he was dead-on. Alfred was practically wailing at the effect. It felt amazing, yet somehow it wasn't enough.

"Please," he begged. "Mattie, I need…more! More! Ah!"

Matthew's powerful arms flipped his brother over so they were facing each other. Alfred shrieked as his erection was rubbed furiously against Matthew's stomach. The heat was pooling in his stomach, becoming more and more intense with each passing second.

"Oh God, shit…Mattie, I'm gonna!"

"Me too," moaned Matthew. "Me too."

The moment seemed to last forever and stop completely. But when it did end, there was no stopping it. Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs, his release splattering all over Matthew's chest and torso. The Canadian wasn't long behind him. Alfred's final squeeze took him over the edge and he trust out into his orgasm.

Both lay in a panting, heaving, sweaty mess until Matthew sat up. To Alfred's horror, he was laughing.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"What?"

"The sex." The American blushed. "Was it so bad that it made you laugh?"

"Oh, it's not that. The sex was fine. It's just…" Matthew took a breath and managed through is giggles, "Is that seriously the face you make when you orgasm? It's awful!"

Alfred smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't make fun of my cum face!"

Matthew just continued to laugh and began cleaning himself off with the nearby tissues. "I just got the couch cleaned too. Oh well. Hope that lesson served its purpose."

"Yeah…" huffed Alfred. "I'm definitely not eating ice cream again."

The only solace his Canadian stepbrother offered him was, "Good luck with that."

* * *

_Not an AmeriCan fan. But after getting a request and "studying" (i.e. reading hours upon hours of other people's fics) I felt I could do it. Comments? I'm still taking requests for anyone out there. Send me a PM or leave a review and I'll get around to it when I can._

_Until we meet again (hopefully~)._

_-Sushi_


End file.
